Evan Blanc
Evan Blanc is the protagonist of Kamen Rider: The End. One of many Bounty Hunters that wander the Earth seeking payment for the extermination of The Altered. Amoral and aloof, he searches for his next paycheck using the Sniper Rider Gear. Personality Seems to be your stock aloof loner cliche. Distances himself from others and goes out of his way to prevent emotions from compromising his jobs. Stays on a "need-to-know" basis with his clients and isn't the type to chit-chat. Despite his emotionless disposition, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders and has a soft spot for children. He seems to possess personal information on the Altered outbreak. Appearance Evan stands at six feet, two inches. A clean-cut Caucasian man about 24 years old, with hair falling down to his shoulders and green eyes. He typically wears a sleeveless wife-beater and black jogging pants. He also carries both an NBC-rated gas mask and a leather jacket to cover his body for irradiated areas. While under control of The Altered, he wears what appears to be a flesh-like zentai suit. The veins in his body are more pronounced and his left eye is inflamed and turns a yellow-ish tint. Gear Rider Sniper By twisting the specialized Sniper Gear on his left hand-gauntlet, Evan is able to transform into Gear Rider Sniper. Gear Rider Sniper is a speedy, long-ranged combatant reliant on the Vectorizer gun to deal his damage. The Vectorizer has both standard and rapid-fire capability. While it has unlimited ammo, it can overheat, making maintenance a must. The Vectorizer also contains a personal slot for inserting Gear Cards. While all of Evan's abilities are at their peak compared to his civilian form, emphasis is placed on speed and reflexes. This makes Sniper a nimble sprite that can't take much punishment. Gear Rider Sniper typically dspatches enemies using the Converge Shot finishing move, in which Sniper charges a power burst of energy that is fired through a green illusory aura at the target. - Sniper Vector= Sniper Vector Upon being exposed to all of the Rider Gears, the Sniper Gear gains a new setting that allows Sniper to attain the form of Gear Rider Sniper Vector. Sniper Vector's abilities are doubled compared to base form. The Vectorizer also gains a fli-setting that converts it into a sword if necessary. Sniper Vector can destroy an enemy using the Wormhole Piercer finishing move. - Sniper Altered= Sniper Altered Evan briefly comes under the control of The Altered. During this time, the infection of the Sniper Gear allows him to turn the Gear in reverse, granting him the form of Sniper Altered. Sniper Altered has slightly stronger abilities compared to standard Sniper form, but is otherwise the same. This form uses a unique Gear Card that allows Sniper to summon Vamps. This form is defeated by Gear Rider Gyro's Tornado finishing move. }} Trivia * Due to Sniper's Japanese counterpart possessing images of Kamen Riders never adapted into The End, footage of Sniper Vector's chestplate has had a filter applied onto the suit's chestplate, giving the apearance of plating armor as opposed to Diend's playing-card motif. This was done to avoid confusion. Furthermore, original footage is used for all instances of Sniper Vector. Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Protagonists